The time of my life
by souls fire
Summary: Prof.Agase, dies 4 years after the B.O. has been destroyed by Conan and Ai, 4 years, after Shiho leaves, loving Shinichi, not knowing that he loves her as well. His death though, as well, as the letter he wrote, will bring them together. 2 chapter oneshot
1. Default Chapter

The time of my life...

Part 1

by Souls Fire (former Pulsing Soul)

What was he doing here? In front of the house he had known better than his own. The house of a friend who had helped him through everything.

Yes, it was true, Prof. Agasa had been one of his best friends ever since he had learned to crawl, to crawl to his neighbors house, where he spent hours and days in company of the strange scientist.

Some of the best hours and days of his life. He remembered coming here when he had problems, because he was sure he would find support and council, when he had troubles and doubts, he had a confident, and when he needed someone to just sit beside him and listen, he had a friend.

And now, he was here because his oldest friend had died.

He, who was used to solving mysteries, to solving crimes so difficult, had almost forgotten, that there are some mysteries who can´t be solved as easily.

An icy street. Prof. Agasa had died because of an icy street. The old man had not died all those years ago when threatened by the Black Organization, and he died now, because of a street.

Yes, the Black Organization was now defeated, defeated almost 4 years ago, by him and A... no, she no longer was Ai Haibara, she was Shiho Myano. They had won, had helped the truth come to light. She had left shortly after, not even a goodbye...

Now that he thought back on it, he probably wouldn´t have noticed being with Ran at the time.

What a fool he had been. And what a friend Prof. Agasa had been the night he had come to this very house, wet to the bones, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, tears of happiness, because he had finally found the truth... the truth that he didn´t love Ran, not anymore, the truth, that he loved, with all his heart, with his soul, with mind and body, only one woman, THE woman, Shiho Myano.

But those tears had become nothing more, but tears of sadness and pain, at finding out, she wasn´t here, she had left . . . left him and Japan for good.

And his friend was there as usual, listening to him as he spilled his guts, as he thought he was going to die, from inside out. Not even when the organization had been after him he hadn´t felt this way, this helpless. Because he knew it, he knew she would n´t let him find her. Still he had tried, for three years he had tried, but then he couldn´t try any more. You know, that feeling, of trying and trying again, knowing that perhaps your hopes will never be answered, and still going on, going on, for the sake of hope, for the sake of everything you feel inside, and then finding that all your attempts were fruitless, that even though you are the greatest detective in Japan, one of the greatest in the world, it helped you nothing in finding the one you loved, and even if you found her, what would you do? what would you say?

Hello Shiho, it´s me Shinichi, and by the way, I love you. Could you even say all of that? What if she was married, had children, was happy, and smiling? Could he bring himself to the point of making her frown?

Going into the house, he remembered doing it so many times, he could practically see Prof. Agasa here, smiling at him, telling him to go on, to do what he thought was right. Not even his parents had done that, sure, that had something to do with time schedules, and celebrity, but still, this old man had treated him like a granson, and he had loved him like a wise grandfather.

Walking up the stairs, he went to his laboratory, his fingers idly tracing everything belonging to him. The computer he worked on every time he came by, the chaotic tubes and glasses, as well as screwdrivers and small motors, he used for his experiments, his desk, with sometimes neatly folded papers, and the chair he used to sit in when he listened to his young protegee.

A letter? It was on his desk, a scarlet envelope, golden letters on it´s front.

_To Conan and Ai _

_To Shinichi and Shiho _

Sitting down, his brows furrowing together, while his eyes read the words, he slowly opened the envelope, discovering a letter.

_To my best friends,_

_I surprise you with this, do I not? Even you, Shinichi, the great detective. Don´t be sad, both of you knew it had to come to this, it was only a matter of time. _

_I have no regret, none, because the time I spent with you two, was the time of my life. It was a time, when I no longer was seen as the eccentric old scientist, or as the mad man next door, a time, when I no longer was alone in the world, because for once, I felt, not just the tie of friendship but the tie of family love. _

_I love both of you like my children, children, who I saw grow up before my eyes, even you Ai, because the time you spent here, changed you more, than the years of darkness you spent anywhere else. _

_Yes, you two made my life worth living, made my existence seem worth while,because both of you...both of you I knew, loved me more than just a random acquaintance. _

_I saw through the years, how both of you, become the people you are today, how you two drifted away from the once oh so cocky detective and the cold chemist, people I am proud to have met. _

_Yes, the time of my life was happy, and I thank you dearly for taking care of the feelings of a foolish old man. But I can not leave without making the time of your lives as happy as mine was. _

_You love each other, you blind chicken, and as this is the wish of a dying man: don´t spend eternity running away from this love. _

_Ai, Shiho, my daughter, you have suffered in silence, looking on, hopin only that by your absence he would happier, and in turn, you made the choice of living a life full of sadness and regret. Don´t. After so much time spent with our meitantei and you still, don´t know that the truth eventually has to come out? _

_Conan, Shinichi, my son, a detective you are, you have seen the truth behind so many spider webs, and yet you saw the truth in your heart, too late. It´s only too late, if you decide that what you are aspiring for is too little. And Ai´s love is never too little, is it? _

_To both of you, respect a dead man´s wish, and tell eachother the truth._

_Your loving father, _

_Prof. Agasa _

Looking up, as he heard the door open, he saw ... he saw someone he never expected to see again...


	2. Part 2

The time of my life ...

Part 2

by Souls Fire (former Pulsing Soul)

She was there, the place she had never thought to see again, the place where she had found herself, where she had learned exactly who she was. The place she had to leave in the middle of the day, after seeing how the love of her life kissed another.

And now she was here again, to see her father. The man who she had been speaking to on the phone, always about their relationship, never about Shinichi, always about the way they had become father and daughter.

Well, going through deadly situations binds together. But even if it would n´t have, she knew, that the man who had let a killer come into his house without questioning, just because she had been crying, would never be just some old naïve fool.

This place, it reminded her so much of all the nights she had spent here, thinking of a certain blue-eyed detective, giving up her sleep only to find the cure which would make him happy again.

She fell in love with him. She didn´t know when Ai fell in love with Conan, she thought it was something that happened every time they were together, growing more and more, but the love Shiho had for Shinichi was love at first sight. His true eyes, no more glasses to hide them, had looked at her, his lips curved into a happy smile, his hands reaching for her, and pulling her into a crushing hug... love at first sight.

She had left, she couldn´t take that kiss, she could take living without him but when she saw that kiss, she realized that all those years of torture in the organization were nothing against the pain searing through her soul.

He had broken her cold mask, she blamed him a long time for it, after all, would she have still been wearing that mask, she would have never, felt such pain at the mere sight of his lips touching another´s.

Her father had understood, had never judged her, he had let her go, with the promise that they would talk on the phone, although never about anything related to Shinichi. She had given him the promise, because he, after all, was her father, someone she could never turn her back to.

Walking up those steps, to his lab, the lab he worked in, they worked in, she couldn´t hope but prey that some well-meant angel will keep that ever curious and arrogant detective out of her way.

Of course, that did not happen. In fact, she just had to open the door, to find him sitting there, reading a letter. Yes, the irony of this cruel world. Somehow she had a feeling that Kami didn´t like her much.

He looked up, and in that moment time stopped still.

,Shiho...¨ he muttered, his words soft and quiet.

,Shinichi...¨ she answered back, her voice holding a calm she didn´t feel.

However, she didn´t need to feel it, because Shinichi instantly turned his attention back to the letter, ignoring her completely.

Of course, why did she think there would be at least a welcome back from his side?

Shinichi, on the other had, reread the passage the Professor had written ... _You love each other. _

Looking up, he saw her not having moved an inch, and yet, to him, she was the apparition of ... he couldn´t describe it, not entirely with words, the feeling of relief, hope and most of all life entering an almost dead body.

He stood, moving towards her slowly, his eyes roaming her figure. Still as beautiful as ever, even though her hair had grown to the middle of her back, even though her eyes had taken a gray tint, even though she was wearing a simple dark violet dress, a black jacket over it. She was amazing, her body slim but curvaceous, her chest full, her hips round, beckoning for his touch, her legs so long that he couldn´t help but imagine what they would feel like around him.

Stopping before her, he noticed how her cheeks took a rosy hint, how her lips parted slightly, how her eyes became darker, how her chest rose and fell with deep calming breaths, and he smiled, he smiled, because now, there was no way, she was running away again. . .

She watched him closely, how he was moving, no more blue suit and red bow tie, instead a brown jacket, over a black button up shirt and khaki pants, and she saw that his moves were like those of a hunter stalking it´s prey, fluid and graceful, his eyes, stormy blue as always, fixating her to the spot. She couldn´t move, and she just imagined how the criminals felt who had to deal with those eyes.

She had heard of his international success, had been happy for him, but she never expected him to have become so... so damn attractive. Tall, lean, and yet she could see every muscle his body had to offer.

He stopped before her, she couldn´t move, and she realized she would n´t .

,What is it Kudo? Do I have something on my face, or are you staring at me just for your perverted fun?¨ The words slipped from her mouth without her even realizing it, and she couldn´t help but feel she had made a mistake saying them, but what the hell, this idiot like girls with the IQ of a straw who were naïve and cry babies, so why should she be nice.

He smirked, a smirk who made her legs almost give out.

,It´s not perverted unless you´re naked. And it is a pleasure to look at you.¨ he murmured silkily.

Wasn´t this guy shy once? Why wasn´t he stuttering like he usually did around women, then again, his relationship with Mouri must have changed him somewhat.

Kami, what was he saying? Was this him who was talking? But then he realized, yes, yes it was, he was saying the things he had always wanted to say, the things which kept torturing him every night and every day, every moment of his life.

He turned serious, and looked her straight in the eye.

love you.¨

He said it, no tremor in his voice, nothing, just the words he had been dying to articulate for so long.

Did he ...

,You what?¨ She breathed disbelievingly, her eyes wide, her lips dry.

He smiled softly, noticing the emotion playing in her voice, and he said it again.

,There´s something I forgot to tell you before you left: I love you. ¨

She had been dying to hear his voice, but to hear those words, to see the smile accompanying them, she felt weak, so weak, and yet she was never more powerful.

She jumped on him almost, hugged him fiercely, her emotion having full reign for the first time in her life, tears falling onto his broad chest, as he rocked her back and forth, hugging her back with all his might, crushing her to him.

Looking up she smiled through her tears, whispering her secret to him.

love you too.¨

He leaned down, kissing away her tears, his lips like the caress of rose petals, descending onto hers, sealing them into a sweet kiss, that ended all too soon.

Sighing, Shiho relaxed in his strong arms, feeling his pulse, and realizing that for the first time in years she had felt a breath escape her, had felt emotion stirring in her heart.

He smiled at her, his smile so gentle and loving she was afraid it would make her melt right now. She was a surprise, but then again, she always surprised him.

,I´m just too irrestible. ¨ He muttered under his breath, her eyes instantly turning ironic, even though full of love.

,You´re getting too cocky Shinichi...¨

,Well then, it´s good you´re here to keep me from the sin of arrogance. ¨ He replied smiling, enjoying the childish banter he had missed for so long.

Lifting an eyebrow, she muttered something like, you´re an idiot, but not even that, made his mood go down.

Taking her into his arms he started laughing, wirbeling her through the air, making her squeak and cling to him, but still knowing one irremediable truth: they loved each other, and nothing, no doubt, no pain, no Ran, was going to tear them apart.

_Somewhere in heaven, an old man smiled softly. _

_,I´ve had the time of my life. It´s your turn now.¨ _

_,Hey, Agasa, did you just blow up Petrus´ office?¨ _

_,Ok, so perhaps not all bad habits remain outside of heaven...¨_


End file.
